


Indulgences

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Trevor is a filthy dirt man who only functions on spite, even when it's to his detriment. Alucard fixes this.





	Indulgences

Trevor refused to sleep. Sypha may have abandoned most of her sense of reason, but Trevor sure that the vampire-spawn was just shaking in his boots waiting for a chance to take a sizeable chunk out of them both. So he planned to watch him all night from his bed in the cottage they were squatting in. Sypha had chosen to sleep in the attic that had a section that caved in during a storm, citing something about the fresh air being nice. Unfortunately, his space had also been relegated to the vampire, who didn’t need to sleep. He just sat by the fire, unmoving, the red flames dancing in his eyes. It was unnerving how much he didn’t need to move, it made his neck prickle and his whip-hand twitched every time he could hear a stray noise beat against the small window.

“Sleep Belmont,” Alucard whispered. “I can hear your twitching from here.” He adjusts himself on his stool, leaning forward to take an iron poker from its place next to the fireplace. “There aren’t any more monsters beneath your bed. At least for tonight.” Alucard did not look up to meet the accusatory eyes boring holes into his back. The sun had set a few hours earlier, and Trevor could feel the ache and fatigue settle into his body. But even though his eyes drooped he kept his scrutiny on Alucard. He lay upright on the rickety old bed with his arms folded defensively across his chest. The vampire just continued sifting through the ashes with the poker, unaware of the rage he was inducing. Or maybe he was, aware that is. Either way, it was still making Trevor mad. 

Alucard was still the whole across the room, but the darkness combined with the soft warm light of the fireplace made the space much more... intimate. The odd lighting made him much more human looking, he could see it the way his hair fell around his face, and the warmth made his skin less like marble and more soft looking, but still flawless nonetheless. He could feel the anger subside slowly, along with his consciousness. “Forgive me if I’m,” He yawned. “A bit,  _ uncomfortable  _ sleeping in the same room with a demon-spawn.” He tried to settle a bit more into his spot on the bed but his back was scratched through his worn clothes by the cheap wooden frame of the bed.

“You don’t seem to like me very much, Belmont.” The other man pulls the red-hot iron from the flame and turns it over in his hand and brings it inhumanly close to his face, reflecting the red in the gold of his eyes, turning them a warm summer orange.

“An understatement surely.” Trevor hisses. Alucard doesn’t even have the decency to roll his eyes or make his own snide comment. He just chuckles to himself and returns the poker to the flames. They were silent for a few moments, Alucard watching the fire and Trevor watching him watch the fire. 

“So you’re not going to sleep as long as I’m sitting here?”

“Yes.”

“Well then,” Alucard stands up and begins to shed his coat, dusting off his tailored shirt as he did so. “Perhaps I will sleep then. We cannot kill each other if both of us are incapacitated.” He folds the jacket and sets it on the chair, and Trevor is too distracted by the thought of someone _ folding a fucking jacket _ to realize that the only bed in the room was his. It’s only when Alucard starts to walk over does he get the picture. 

If he wasn’t so tired, then maybe he would have leaped off the bed to the other part of the room. But all he could do was move to the furthest corner the bed would allow and look on with shock and horror as Alucard sat down and began readying himself for bed.

“Alucard.” Trevor blurts.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Taking off my boots.” 

Trevor takes a deep breath, willing himself calm. “I meant  _ why.” _

“There aren’t any other beds, and we are both exhausted.” He shucked off a boot and set it down next to the bed. “The bed is big enough for both of us. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He says flatly.

Trevor rolls his eyes and tries to focus on anything else in the room. He fists his hands in his shirt as he returns to tightly folding his arms across his chest as Alucard swings his legs up on the bed. Enough space for the two of them his ass, they’re barely an inch apart at the shoulder. 

Trevor tries to sneak a glance from out of the corner of his eye; Alucard is now just sitting there, eyes softly closed and hands folded across his stomach. The hunter was hyper-aware of his position on the bed. Every moment the bed made when he breathed was instantly cataloged in his mind, and how his heartbeat felt like it was making the whole bed vibrate. He was also hyper-aware of how much bigger Alucard seemed when they sat together in this position. Well not  _ bigger _ per se, but definitely  _ longer _ . His legs stretched out quite a bit further than Trevor’s and the woodsman was definitely not used to the feeling of being small, in any sense really. He fidgeted in place, trying to calm his frayed nerves. Instinctively moving as far from Alucard as he could without throwing himself off of the bed. Because, by God, he was tired. And he silently cursed Sypha for claiming the attic. Lucky bitch.

“Sleep, Belmont. You’re fidgeting is starting to get frustrating.” Alucard commands after a few more minutes of Trevor protesting.

He should probably complain about the vampire telling him what to do, but his exhaustion bubbled around his head like a head cold and god damn it, that sounded like a pretty good idea.

“Don’t rip out my throat while I…” He yawns and lowers himself to finally lay flat on the mattress. “Get some rest.”

Alucard laughs again. “I will be sure to only do it when you wake.” All he gets in response is a muffled grunt before Trevor is falling asleep.

Adrian thinks Trevor is amusing, much like a puppy or small raccoon really. The way he tries to spite the vampire by staving off his own sleep. He didn’t really need to sleep, and he was glad Trevor forgot that small detail. But he couldn’t abide the hunter depriving himself further just for spite’s sake. Sypha had asked him to be kind, and be kind he shall. So he just tried to relax and simulate the idea of sleeping: Eyes closed, even breathing, and just let his mind wander. He looked down to Trevor. The way he already was out of conscious could almost be called a skill. Did he get to sleep like this often? Was this normally how he slept? He was admittedly curious.

Trevor’s mouth hung open not long after their short exchange, and drool began pooling from his mouth onto the pillows. Adrian couldn’t help but chuckle again. He lay back against the shoddy wooden headboard, exhaling sharply through his nose and forcing himself to relax. He had meant what he said earlier. Rest was important to him, and pretending to sleep may actually lead to him getting the peace of mind he needed.

Trevor moved. Shit. Adrian let his eyes drift closed as he prepared himself for whatever nonsensical argument the other man was about to start. But then he was warm, inexplicably warm, and it was so warm in fact he nearly jumped free of his alabaster skin when the warmth curled even further around his legs. His eyes snapped open, and they landed on Trevor’s sleeping form, who was now rolled over and cuddled tightly into Adrian’s thighs.

“B-belmont?” he reaches down to tentatively prod at the other man’s forehead. “Belmont get off me.” He could have easily thrown off the hunter, like flicking away a fly from his face. But he tried to move his knees to do so and he felt how tight his grip was around the vampire’s legs and Alucard almost felt as though it was...cute? 

He really couldn’t describe it. Belmont is a bit too much like a wobbly-legged stray dog. The way he slobbered all over his lap and the faint stench of sweat and dirty hair. But still, like a dog, Alucard was both pleased and endeared that he was finally comfortable.

Perhaps tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Fake gamer girl alert, first update to anything in a long while. So here you go, call me anything you feel is necessary. Leave a comment if you like, if you don't, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
